13 Ponies, Why?
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Starlight Glimmer is missing. After days without notices, 13 ponies receive letters, in with she explains they are responsible for her ultimate fate. Who are these ponies, and how they will receive the news? One new chapter everyday. Opinions, complains and "aw, c'mon"s more than welcomed.
1. Bulk Biceps

**The author does not owns My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. Tale for entertainment purposes only**

* * *

"Bulk Biceps:  
Since I moved to the Castle, I've being through lots of difficulties. Many stressful moments, times that I had only one escape: the spa. I went there the first tie to relax, but I got much more. I got a lot of dedication and care. You gave your best to everypony there, without thinking twice. Even those you barely know. Later I found you do the same on other jobs, giving yourself the same way. I caused your nut cart to be destroyed, and you still give me all the attention on the Spa later on. With you, I learned to care for the others. Really care, not what I did on my previous Village. I must thank you for this life lesson. And I must ask something from you. Can you go to the address below, in two days? There's some things that must be revealed about my disappearance, and your role on it.  
Thanks.  
Your friend forever

Starlight Glimmer"

* * *

Bulk Biceps thought a bit about the letter. It was not that he chooses to have multiple jobs. Being a single father, and in a society that tends to underpay stallions, he must make ends meet. Personal Trainer, occasional athlete, street vendor, masseur. Everything to give Featherweight a comfortable living. A tear run through the large stallion face. His foal is on the way of being a great photographer and reporter. It all will pay in the end. And to receive letters like this one proves he is on the right way. He gives himself to others because he does everything for Featherweight. His life is hard, his life is exhausting, but there are ponies who realize and appreciate it. In the smallest gestures, he does make a difference to somepony.  
He smiled. Life is hard, but life is good. No matter what, life is worth it.


	2. Snips

**Disclaimer - The author does not owns or claims to own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, its characters, sets and likelinesses. Tale for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

"Snips

We have a great friend in common, Trixie. Like myself, she did a couple of questionable deeds. And you remained at her side, even when she tortured you and your friend. You're very young, mr. Snipsy Snap. And still your story helped me learn about friendship. A friend stick with their friend, no matter what. A friend does not pretend not to see the errors of the other, but sticks around when he or she wants to change. Change is not easy, but it is needed if we want to grow. To mature. And you, my little pony, you have a lot to grow. You have decades ahead of you. In your own pace, your rhythm. And, sure, you will make mistakes, hopefully not as much as me and Trixie. But, when you make them, be sure your friends will be there for you.

Now I have something to ask you. Bellow is one address. Please, be there in two days. It is important.

Your new friend

Starlight Glimmer"

* * *

Snips blinked, and read the letter again and again. Is he really important to somepony? One that he barely knows?

A friend… suddenly, he felt bad about Snails. Untill a few months ago, they were about the same, struggling to use their horns in the simplest way. Then, the taller colt suddenly became better with his magic, a real prodigy in levitation. While he, Snips, struggles to make a pair of scissors float to help his father at the maneshop, Snails was so good he became a Ponyville hero on Buckball. So, Snips became to avoid him. Anger? Jealousy? He was not sure.

And, now he realizes, it didn't matter. Magic or not, different or not, Snails was his friend. His best friend. He will go try and discover about Starlight in two days. Before that, to meet Snails. No matter what, friends must stick together. That's what life is about.

And life's good.


	3. Snails

**The author does not claims any ownership over My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, its characters or likelinesses. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

"Snails

This is Starlight Glimmer. Trixie talked a lot about you and your friend, Snips. Latter, I found more about you on the newspapers sports pages. Despite how good you are becoming with magic, mr. Snailsquirm, Trixie told me that your best quality is loyalty. How you keep at her side, even if she tortured you and the whole city. And keep at her side hooping she would reform. Like a true friend. That tale helped me understand more about myself and what is to be a friend. That's why I dare to call you one of mine.

Now you have a challenge, Snails. You have a great knack for magic. To have a talent is a responsibility with all Equestria. You have the responsibility to share this, to make the life of others better. It's very easy to stray from this path. It's easy to do the wrong thing, or do nothing.

I learned we don't own our talents. They belong to the good of the world. To your friends and family.

Be responsible. Be everything you can be. Be with the ones you care.

Now, I must ask you to meet some ponies at the address below in two days. Do this for your new friend here.

Take care

Your sister in magic

Starlight Glimer"

* * *

Snails was not used to think. He did what others tell him to do, or what feels right. Is that simple. Was he really useful to others? Important to others? It was a difficult concept for him. He just wakes up, goes to school, does what appears for him to do. Have fun with Snips. Simple like that. One day at a time. Snips. How long since they met? Snails misses him, but the chubbier colt appears to be distant. He did not went looking for Snips, because Snails hardly takes initiative for anything. Snips always did that. He always started the games, the hangouts, everything. Snails just followed. Maybe he should change that a bit. Keep living day-by-day, without stressing, but being protagonist now and then. He would look for Snips. Maybe help him with his magic. Or maybe just play, fool around, without a motive. They are friends, after all. And friends stick together, no matter how different.

Being with Snips is enjoying life.


	4. Night Glider

"Night Glider

I know life does not seems to be just with you. I convinced you to stay in Our Town when you was about to try for the Wonderbolts, stole your cutie marks and years of your life. I stole your dream. After that, you discovered that Double Diamond, your crush, loves another pony. Finally, your grandfather, Wind Rider, betrayed his legacy and everything he stood for.

That's why I am proud of you. Proud because you are greater than everything that happened to you. You managed to stand tall and be stronger than your troubles. And was there to welcome me in a way beyond I dreamed or deserved.

You are a winner, Night Glider. You taught me a lot about rebounding, about believing in better times.

The kind of pony that is now needed. You may have heard about me gone missing. Well, it happened for a lot of reasons, you being one of them. Everything will be revealed in two days, on the address bellow. Please, for me, be there.

Your friend and, the hay, student on the ways of life

Starlight Glimmer"

* * *

Night Glider sighed. Yes, she went through a lot on recent months. Nothing hurt her like the betrayal of her grandfather. She cried for weeks. She felt awful for months and months. Lots of ponies tried to make her feel better, but was Party Favor, of all ponies, who helped her.

"It's all right to feel bad", he said

"Funny you of all the ponies to tell me that." Night answered without wanting to look at him. She wanted to blame him, blame somepony, and now is glad she didn't at the time. It was not his fault, after all.

"Well, yes. We learned a bit with those things of life. We are ponies, we are not machines or puppets without emotions – not anymore, you know. We have the right to be down. We have the right to say to other ponies to go to Tartarus. And, on our own time, we have the right to rebound. To raise our heads and start again, no matter how difficult it may seem. When you are ready, I will be there for you."

"Party Favor."

"Yes, Nighty?"

"Go to Tartarus."

But he was right. It was difficult. She pretended she did not need, but she accepted a helping hoof and managed to put all that behind. Rebound she did, and now she feels better than ever. Now and then, bad thoughts still haunt her. She still avoid to see certain ponies. But she quickly go flying, or open a funny book, or go talk with her pals. She was a pony, after all. Bad moments will still happen, but they don't need to dominate her. When those happen, she now knows she can cry, but will always get up, clean up the dust and start again, better than ever. The hay, she thought, she even managed to reconcile with Party Favor. She looked at her cutie mark, the glowing moon against her dark pelt. She could try to join Luna Guard, or being a nocturnal weather pony. There's always cities looking for somepony to work the odd hours. There's tons of possibilities ahead. Not necessarely easy, but that's what life is made of.

And Night Glider learned the hard way life, all things considered, is worth it. Life is good.

* * *

 **Thanks bluecatcinema for the kind review. I am glad you are enjoying it. And thanks everyone for enjoying this little tale. See you all tomorrow, for the next letter**


	5. Double Diamond

**The author does not owns or makes any claim over anything related to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

"Double Diamond:

You was one of the first ponies we met on Our Town, remember? You said you went to that forgotten mountain to try to get better. That you were from a family of champions of winter sports, and couldn't handle the pressure to perform as well as they. I did the unthinkable to you. I offered you an easy way out. I said it would be a better future, without the stress or the difficulties.

Also, a future where you would not be yourself. A future where you sold yourself short. I know you already forgave me, but just now I am bringing to do the same to myself. You can't imagine how proud I was when I saw your name on the upcoming Ski Chevalnix Open. The fact that you forgave me and managed to restart your life – even if somepony say you're too old – shows you are a better pony than me.

It's the pony needed at the address below in two days. I guess you know about my disappearance, and it's very important to have you there, to help other ponies to understand.

Your friend

Starlight Glimmer"

* * *

Starlight was mistaken, Double Diamond thought. The pressure was not from his family, it was from himself. Since childhood, Double Diamond chased these goals only existed on his head. His family loved him anyway, but he imagined it was a competition between him, his uncles, and cousins. And every wrong movement, every fall, every good result from someone of his family made him more and more sad. Until he decided to practice alone, on a mountain away from any sport or tourist destiny.

After the town was free from Starlight, he rushed to his family. It was a long talk, and they got back on good terms. But he decided to stay at the new town. He looked at the pony at his side, who was also reading a similar letter. More than enough reason for stay. Without a word, they rubbed their noses together, and from there to a tender kiss. In the end, if not for Starlight, he would not meet his loved one. Life don't need us to make it harder inside our heads, though Double Diamond. Without imaginary problems, life can be wonderful.

* * *

 **GracefulArt, thanks for the kind words. I am glad you are enjoying this. Answering your question would be spoiler-ish at this point, sorry. Still 8 ponies - well, 5 ponies and 3 " others"- to go, you know.**

 **And thanks everybody else who is also enjoying this. Please, visit my profile to see if there are other tales that strike your fancy, and comment at will. See you all tomorrow with another Our Town pony.**


	6. Party Favor

"Party Favor

It's being very hard to forgive myself about what I did to you. You were vulnerable, upset with yourself, just to have me stole what made you unique. I know you forgave me, and even said you're better than ever now. I believe it, and I will try to overcame my guilty.

Because I own that to you.

You and the other ponies of our town are so much better than myself, putting the past behind and having the courage of starting new. I am trying very hard to do so myself. And I am learning, from the most diverse ponies. For instance, I met an unicorn in Ponyville that is quite your opposite. While you are witty, quick-thinker and bring joy to everyone around, he is a zen master in the making. A very interesting colt, you would like him. And, being so appart, you both have something to teach me.

That, unfortunately, has to wait. You heard about my disappearance, I am sure. Everything will be revealed to the ponies I like and respect, like you. Please, be at the address below in two days. Somepony there will explain everything.

Your Friend

Starlight Glimmer."

* * *

Party Favor wondered if the young colt Starlight mentioned was also a prodigy in magic, since himself was barely able to light up his horn. No matter how Celestia strived to unify the tribes, one can still hear here and there. Unicorns, the master race. Of course, they don't say it to your face. Unless, of course, you barely have any bit in your bank account. And unless you are awful with magic.

Party Favor's family is both.

One can say it's pure nonsense. 500 or 600 years ago, one of Party's ancessors did not gave money to help the war against griffons. Ponykind won, but the muzzle-high unicorn nobility choose to strip him of his title, take his lands away, and refuse to do business together from that day on.

And to this day. One must understand, for some unicorns, nothing is more important than titles and status.

Since a little foal, Party Favor is used to live on a small house, watching their parents work hard on occasional jobs, just to be denied opportunities and promotions. After all, they have the traitor's blood.

How can a pony like that be interested in parties?

But Party Favor was.

Growing up, he noticed something odd about his horn.

Namely, nothing.

No magic tingle, no capacity to levitate even the tiniest feather, no nothing. That made him even a more obvious target to the earth pony bullies.

How can a pony like that like parties?

But he did, a lot.

Even managed to secure a job under the Party Planner of all Party Planners, Cheese Sandwich. Everything was fine, until he overheard a discussion between an important unicorn client and Chesse. The figure was bringing up Party Favor's past, and asking for Cheese to fire him, as a condition to continue to do business together. Cheese said he would not be unjust or mercenary and would choose the employee.

That was too much for Party Favor. He ran away, in order not to be a burden to anyone. Cheese Sandwich would not lose any more business, his family would not have another mouth to feed.

Walking aimlessly, one day he found Starlight Glimmer.

And after that, he found love. Putting his letter down, his and Double Diamond eyes met. They didn't say a thing, as their noses met, rubbing tenderly for a while. He was his coltfriend, and they understand each other perfectly. They started the kiss together, in perfect synchrony. No matter the past, though Party Favor. No matter other ponies. He was happy now.

Life was good.

* * *

 **Thanks for enjoying the tale so far. See you tomorrow**


	7. Sugar Belle

**The authour does not owns or claims any ownership over My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it's characters, situations or likelynessess. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

"Sugar Belle

I don't know how to talk to you. When we met at the Sunset Festival, the niceness you all treated me made me difficult to overcome my guilty. But you made it even more difficult.

You served me something delicious.

I remembered all the time you made just plain muffins. Or, in other words, the time I forced you to gave up your talents. Forced you to be less than you could.

That's an unforgivable sin. Being less than you can, holding yourself, due to others or yourself, does not end well. I am glad you become bigger than that, and is ready to reach your potential. Yes, it will not being easy. But Princess Twilight said to me once 'what is worse? To be or to not be?' Entertaining the idea of not being, of not giving something to the word, is too awful to consider. That gave me the strength to study friendship. A lesson you knew from the start. I wish I could have learned that sooner and not make you go through everything I did.

That's why is more difficult to ask you to do something to me. There's an address below, I need you to be there in two days. Lots of ponies will be there, and they will need a friendly shoulder and some food.

Thanks for giving me that

Starlight Glimmer"

* * *

Reading the letter, Sugar Belle mind went back to those days. Every morning, waking up and asking "why?" What's the meaning of all that? A boring live, a job that does not give her satisfaction. Everything she looked was gray. The street, the houses, even her food. And every day was harder and harder, with she faking her smile to please the other villagers. Everyday she had to convince herself she was not dying inside, looking for a reason to leave her room.

Then, she decided. With the help of the others, they would change, they would regain their uniqueness. The once shy Sugar Belle decided to chase Starlight, and to make every day the most delicious it could be for her and others. One baking good at a time.

And, what do one know? The new found passion for her job, her talent, just gave her much more than she expected. Not only cooking with apples, but probably spending her life with a big, handsome, strong Apple. She smiled. Life is now more than good.


	8. Spike

"Spike

Pony society is a funny thing, isn't it? Upon getting their cutie marks, every foal knows about their destiny. What they will do for the rest of life. The thing that they are good, but really good. The thing that will make then a success, a leader, a champion on their field.

That's why you inspire me, Spike.

Because you could be the protagonist, could lead, but don't want to do so. You are happy to be the helper. Right now, you could be ruling the Dragonkind. You gave up the title to help other. You could live in the Crystal Empire, where you're honored as a hero. In Canterlot, you could easily be one of Celestia's advisors. You could live in the Dragon's district in Fillydelphia, and easily be a leader there.

But no. You rather stay with Twilight, help her – and, lately, help me. You are so unselfish that you let all your pets go – first Peewee, later the Sea Beasts. You made what was better to them, not to yourself.

Spike, I have a lot to learn from you. It's not easy to understand that an army made of generals will always lose wars. Soldiers are needed. Officers are needed. And you, my dear dragon, despite being so young, are a fantastic officer.

Thanks for teaching me so much. And sorry for worrying you with my disappearance. I left everything set for some revelation in two days, at the address below. I need you there, to help some other ponies. In a way, to help me yet again.

Your friend

Starlight Glimmer"

* * *

Spike never thought about himself on that terms. Since a bit more than a hatchling, he just… did things. He looked at things that needed to be done and did. It was a joy to see the pleasant faces on his adoptive family. And how happy he was on learning ways he could help more. Celestia taught him to make tea and, later, to send and receive letters. Night Light helped him to write, read and clean. Twilight Velvet, how to cook. Twilight Sparkle, how to organize, catalogue, tag, alphabetize, index, stamp, file. And much more.

Some, like Starlight said, would not accept this life. Would protest, be unhappy everyday. Spike does not understand that. What is wrong with using his abilities? What is wrong in not wanting to be the boss, the leader? He is happy to be an assistant, and strives to be the best on this he can be. No matter how high or low you are in the scheme of things, the important is that you are true to yourself and try to be happy.

Sure, some ponies can suffer the pressure to be more, to be a leader, to have bits and bits. But one don't need to follow the destiny others set, nor feel bad for not succeeding. People like Spike must only be true to themselves.

He does not waste time envying other ponies. Instead, he tries to improve himself and, doing this, he makes the others happy, too.

That's a gift much bigger than he could imagine.

That makes life good.


	9. Thorax

"Thorax:

If I know you enough from our adventures and from what Spike and Sunburst tell, you probably are thinking about send a Drone Squadron to find me. Please, save your soldiers. I have reason to vanish from the face of Equestria.

You can relate, I know. You were striped from your family, and fought to gain acceptance in another society, where your kind was the ultimate enemy. I know it was not easy. And now, suddenly, the ultimate change. You gained tons of new responsibilities as the ruler of your hive.

Even if all that happening, you managed to adapt and keep going. No, it is not easy and never will be. Some compared the responsibilities of a ruler with sitting with a sharp sword dangling above you. Some ponies in other situations would say the same. And it is not likely to change. But what makes the difference is to be able to raise everyday and face those.

Thanks for teaching me that. Now, there's something I need to show and teach you. In two days, please go to the following address. There will be someponies there that will need the guidance of a crowned head.

Starlight Glimmer"

* * *

Thorax opened a half-smile. He barely managed to find time to read Starlight's message. That week alone he must prepare the treaties and objectives for the first meeting with the Griffons, solve a boundary dispute with the Diamond Dogs- that on top of managing a whole species into a new lifestyle.

Often Thorax doubts himself. Would he be on pair to the responsibility? A mistake could doom dozens and dozens of subjects. Still, they believe in him. Not only the Changelings, but Spike, Celestia… Starlight. He knows he will never be at easy. He will never be completely at peace. But that is what he choose. That's what he can give to the word, and make the difference in the life of many.

Thorax lived for the others. To make others have a better existence. And that life is good.


	10. Sunburst

**Tale for entertainment purpose only. The author does not owns anything related to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

"Sunburst

Remember that day, when we were trying to make it rain over that tiny flower pot? You went through several magic books, at an age most unicorns have difficult to read the most simple faery tales.

I followed your instructions, and flooded my room. We got in a lot of trouble that day, but we also went to our punishment standing in the corner laughing.

Maybe we should have toke it more seriously that day. We should have learned that I could not be trusted around powerful magic.

You went to Canterlot, and I was alone with my anger and my magic skills. A very dangerous combination, needless to say.

When one is alone with her own thoughts, things tend to get ugly. I am not blaming you. Once I did, not anymore. You can't blame the result of your actions on any other person other than yourself.

I am glad that, in the end, we managed to overcome all that is in the past and managed to start again.

I know you must be worried about my sudden missing. Don't bother with tracking spells, I have applied every anti-magic conjuration known to ponykind over myself. You will not be able to find any clue about me unless I allow.

With will be in two days, on the address below. I know being a Crystaller is a full time job but you will be really, really needed there.

Your friend forever

Starlight Glimmer"

* * *

She was right, Sunburst thought, his office full of books and half-done treaties and theories about Crystal magic, and how the Crystal Heart can be optimized, and protect a larger area – the empire is growing, and new lands are needed. When he was not researching, he was taking part of meetings and talks with the royal couple, or the Crystal Empire Cabinet, or the local Parliament or the Equestrian Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations in Canterlot. On top of that, he must spend time with Flurry Heart, help her develop her magic and… well, until she grows up a bit more, being a glorified foalsitter. And, somehow, his magical research lead him lately to add the function of Princess' Luna's Storyteller to his functions.

Yes, this leads to errors. Yes, this leads to him forgetting things. Yes, ponies scream and get mad at him. Yes, sometimes, he wants just to escape all this pressure. But then again, now and then he sees he changed something. He recognizes that he manage to make a pony smile. Or he gets a compliment from a princess. Or Flurry Heart giggles.

Focusing in that is enough to give him fuel for a week. Sometimes is not easy. It's easier to focus on his mistakes, in what he does wrong. But that is a safe way to feel worse and worse. It takes practice and will, in the first months he used to write every good thing that happened on his daily chores. When he was feeling down, or tired, he went and read parts of his "good" parchment. Now, he can notice the good parts of his life are much more numerous than the bad parts. The bad parts can scream louder, can hurt, but they do not dominate. Leaving his office, he went down to Flurry Heart's room. The toddler saw him entering, giggled and flew to hug him. That makes everything worth it.

That makes life to be good.

* * *

 **Thanks CapitalClassship and everyone who is enjoying the story so far. I appreciate a lot.**


	11. THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!

"Trixie

Twilight uses to say I already had friends before we met. But she is first and foremost my mentor. Sunburst, with Sunburst I have all that past, lingering, pressing the back of my conscience. The same with Sugar Belle, Night Glider, Double Diamond, Party Flavor. The only one I used to relate openly, without holding back, without the fear of saying something or bringing something into the light was Spike, bless his soul. Still, I am not into RPG, and hoofball, and kissing the floor Rarity walks. I like Spike a lot, he is my friend, but I am not one of the boys, and never will be.

That's why you are so important to me. We can talk about the same things, we had the same problems in the past, we strive to put all that behind. We even like the same herbs at the Spa.

Finding you was one of the best things happened to me. Someone who was there, fallible, someone that makes mistakes, just like me. Sure, some of these I could say about Discord or Twilight, but they are immortal spirits or alicorn princesses. You are just like me. Down to earth. We are learning together, stumbling together, crying together, laughing together, growing together.

In that spirit, I have a boom to ask you. Please, be at this address in two days. You will find why I disappeared, and what this has to do with you.

Your Best Friend, thanks Celestia

Starlight Glimmer"

* * *

Trixie barely finished reading and her horn grabbed a quill and paper.

"Starlight

Just you know the Great and Powerful Trixie chose to step down a throne, so I could at the same level of Twilight Sparkle"

She crumpled it. Starlight would certainly ask for details, and one of the last things she wants is to talk about the Diamond Dogs fiasco.

"Starlight

Trixie beat Twilight Sparkle fair and square in a magic duel. The princess, however, had to cheat to"

Another paper crumpled. Being under the Alicorn amulet was hardly "fair and square". Furthermore, Starlight knows Trixie's limited ma… natural difficulties with certain aspects of the magic spectrum.

"Starlight.

The Great and Powerful Trixie"

She paused, the adventures she had with Starlight flying by her mind. Yes, Trixie was not perfect. Worst, often her ego clashes with reality. That's why the whole Ursa Minor trouble happened, that's why she became a laughing stock everywhere. Often, she felt she could simply not go on. Months and months where she barelly had enough bits to survive. Then, she met Starlight Glimmer. At first, she tried simply to use her, to finally defeat Twilight. But then... they became friends. Real friends. Like... somepony you count the hours to see. Trixie had her bad days, and still Starlight trusted her. She needed her. For the first time, Trixie feels useful to another pony. She finished writing.

"is thankful for our friendship."

Being capable to learn and grow with a friend is something that makes life worth it.


	12. Discord

"Discord

I am proud to call many 'friends'. But you, I call that and something more.

A mirror.

Since Twilight forgave my past and was generous enough to accept me as a student, I had many, many doubts. I did not know if I deserved it, or if I was up to the responsibilities.

It was then you became Accord.

I watched in horror as pony after pony fell under your spells, and worse, I listened to your arguments for a society of ultimate order and peace. Arguments similar to mine, the same goal I entertained for so long. Seeing Accord as to see myself, ten times more powerful and more successful. Would history be different if instead of a small village, I chose Canterlot to have my army of equal signs ponies? I was afraid to even think about it. Then Accord enslaved the whole city. The guards. The princesses. By everything that is Holy, Discord, you had the princesses under your control. Once it was my dream. You made me see the Starlight I could have been.

And I surely-"

"'And I, Shirley'? I thought your name was Starlight."

"Aaaagh!"

Starlight jumped as Discord appeared on her room, stretching his long neck to read over her shoulders. The quill, no longer held by magic, felt on the floor. As she tried to calm herself, the composite creature was looking at the huge pile of letters already finished just waiting to be sent.

"Discord! What are you doing?"

He was now wearing a turban and looking at a crystal ball. "Why, my dear Starlight, I sensed someone talking about me and I had to appear. Why, do you think eavesdropping around Twilight Castle is part of my routine?"

"That would be… classic Draconequus."

"Please, you hurt me. You just wrote we are friends. That we had… similar way of thinking?"

"I am not particularly proud of it."

"Why not, my dear Starlight?" Discord produced a derby hat, monocle and cane "Thanks to it, you defeated the menacing Accord."

"What do you mean?"

"You knew the flaws of forced harmony, because you once entertained the idea, and learned why it would not work. Fighting Accord, you fought your old self, …" Discord appeared wearing a boxer short with red and white stripes, with several punch marks on his face, drenched in sweat and let his mouth half-open "…and won. STARLIGHT!" screamed him, half-crying. He then turned to you, the reader "Adrian who?"

"Maybe, but there's less damaging ways to do it. I almost ruined the life of several ponies. One wrong word, and Chrysalis would have won, Accord would have won, Celestia could become Daybreaker, I… I don't know if I will be so lucky next time."

"Ah." He produced a handkerchief, showed it to the unicorn "What do you see here, Starlight?"

"A handkerchief with a dirty spot."

"Yes, that's the problem. We focus on the small dirty spot on our lives and forgot to look the whole picture. And it's worst for our own conscience. We know everything we did and should have done, our dark ideas, while the others just see what we did. So, we tend to imagine our dirty spots ay bigger than the others see. Fluttershy showed me that. She was the only one who saw me as a clean draconequus" Discord split himself in two. The shorter one was about to say something, closed his mouth and shrugged. The taller and chubbier version donned some slick, black hair and beard, glasses and, oddly enough, just one claw painted red. The taller version continued: "She was the first one to see the possibilities of my handkerchief." The shorter one showed front and verse of the cloth, made a move, extracting from it two doves and, surprisingly, Angel Bunny. The pet looked dizzy and tried to run away as fast ashe could.

Suddenly, Starlight was wearing some glasses and having a notepad in front of hair, while Discord was reclining on a psychiatrist day-bed.

"Now, Starlight, why do you think I tried to coach Twilight to let you live with me?"

"Huh…"

"Exactly. We could watch each other, motivate each other, improve each other. I believe you know how many mazes one mind can create alone" Discord raised his scalp to somehow reveal a screen with pac-man playing "So, we need each other support."

Starlight eyes watered, and she hugged the draconequus. Everypony has issues, it seems. Wht matters is how you deal with them.

Starlight chuckled. "Thank you, Discord. I guess."

The creature was now dressed as an Equestrian mail deliverer.

"Don't mention it. Now, what about all these letters?"

"There's something I need to do, Discord. See…"

* * *

 **Thanks Danparker and everybody else for the support for this story. One pony to go, and you pretty much can guess who she is.**


	13. Twilight Sparkle

Starlight was missing for almost a week. Twilight couldn't be more worried. She tried everything she could to find her pupil. Spike, warned by Starlight letter, could not help the Princess of Friendship.

Location spells did not help. Neither teleportation. She even tried to use the Map, but being one-way in nature, she ended facing an empty table for hours.

Until the day Spike approached shyly

"Uh, Twilight, Starlight asked me to give you this." And showed her a parchment.

"What? When did she asked this?"

"A day before going missing."

"Spike, you should have gave this to me days ago! This is serious."

"Huh, she asked me to…"

Twilight was already opening the parchment, to see just the name of a familiar place, the Castle of the Two Sisters. Without skipping a beat, she teleported, with Spike almost missing the ride, holding on her tail in the last moment.

Twilight being there many times. The only sound she is used to is the wind hitting the walls in ruins, the only light came from the sun and moon, unfiltered since there's almost no roof left. Everywhere, the smell of wet grass, and animals, and molding books and wood. Before they started to restore it, the walls were covered with moss and tattered banners.

Very different from the festive flags she saw around. And lanterns. And the smell of cakes and tea. And music. And laugher.

Twilight blinked twice.

"Is this… a… party?"

Pinkie Pie was there with Cheese Sandwich, both busy, rushing here and there, making their party cannons go filling the air with streamers and happiness. Somehow, the pink one managed to stop and talk with Twilight.

"Isn't it amazing? Starlight made this amazing party to some special ponies. You, too, Spike." And from somewhere she produced a plate of gems for the small dragon. "It took several days to get all the props, to convince and manage the schedule of Cheese Sandwich, DJ Pon-3 and everypony else. With another week or so, we could have even Sapphire Shores here."

Indeed, Twilight saw a strange group of ponies. Bulk Biceps, Trixie, the ponies from Starlight village. She was going to ask something to Pinkie, but she already vanished, going to fix something else on the party. She decided to ask the pony at her side

"What is that all about?"

"I think… actually, I don't think. Ever." Snails barely managed to say these words, before Snips dragged him away.

"Hey, Snails, you have to taste the goods on that table over there."

"Can I have the next waltz, my little Twilight?"

She turned and saw Discord wearing a tuxedo.

"Uh… I don't think… I mean, this music is as far as possible from waltz and…"

Discord snapped his fingers and DJ Pon-3's booth became a string quartet, playing a smooth waltz.

"Discord, what's all that?"

"That's a Cello, two violins, and…"

"What's this party all about?"

"I can answer that, Twilight."

Starlight Glimmer appeared in the middle of the ponies.

"I wanted to prepare this meeting… that's why I went away for a while… to say thank you to everypony. Thanks for being there for me. Some, like Snips and Snails, thanks for being there for Trixie and she being there for me. And, more than that, for being there for one another. Nopony showed me that better than Twilight. How many ponies lifes have you touched since becoming the Princess of Friendship? Honestly, I did not deserve everything you did to me. And still you did. You did and said to me that we can't afford to lose a pony mind, story, will. Every single one of us, Twilight said, is a treasure of infinite lessons of the past and possibilities of future. Is very easy to forget this and fall into despair, or thoughts of vengeance, or other worst things. There's only one cure for that, and it's right there at your side. I am stull a learner in the friendship business, but I can see the effects. They are in this room. I am only here, alive, talking to you, thanks to each and every single one here. I can't say I understand friendship. I can't say I understand the purpose of this existence. Maybe, to find the answer, we should ask the innocence of a foal."

"Uh, life?" Snails scratched his head "It's beautiful"

"It's beautiful" echoed Snips.

"All right, ponies, it's a celebration of life with each other. It's a big thank you for all and specially to Twilight. So let's party" Said Pinkie Pie, starting to sing.

After some time, Twilight went to talk with her pupil:

"This is great, Starlight, I am really proud of what you're learning, but you should not have done all that."

"I Know. I did not had to, but I wanted. Have you noticed how some ponies only say nice things to others in their funeral? Better say it now. To make all these special ponies how I feel now."

And they hugged. In the end, they were all on this life together. They're in this for each other.

Life was beautiful.

* * *

 **NOTES**

1 – Following this site rules, I could not mention the song ponies sung on the occasion. I posted the alternate ending at Archive of our own under "13 Ponies Why? Alternative Ending

2 – Some of the ponies memories are taken from IDW comics: Spike dealt with Sea Creatures at his micro-series, Trixie was Diamonds Dog's Queen at Trixie and Rainbow Dash Friends Forever issue, Discord became Accord on the main comics issue # 49-#50. Two are fan canon: Bulk Biceps being father (or brother) of Featherweight, Party Favor and Double Diamond having a relationship.

3 – Almost two years ago, I had a relative went through a very severe case of depression. The crisis affected everyone around, they gave us, his loved ones, a sense of impotence. You can patch an arm scratch, you can make an orange juice and chicken soup to someone with a cold, but depression, that we are still learning how to deal with it. Sometime later, I had some mild signals of this illness of the soul, myself. Thanks to the case with my relative, I learned a thing or two about it, and searched more about it.

Then, I learned about this book and show dealing with the subject, focusing on the worst possible outcome. It inspired me to do the opposite. Glorify life, even with all the problems we face. I{ am sorry to deal with such serious subject with this silly tale written on fractured English, but hopefully I entertained some of you, passing the importance of seeking help in the end.

Thanks a lot for following this.


End file.
